Shadow's Heart
by Amaya Sakuragi
Summary: It took a little while for Rogue to fall in love with someone again. But it won't be easy this time
1. Meeting

**A/N: This is my second Rolu story. In my POV, I think the first Rolu looks horrible to me. But I hope this one is better. It is inspired by a fanfic called 'Love Takes Time'. I love his/her writing skill a lot. I wish I coul write like that. ..Unfortunately, I failed. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Fairy Tail, the characters and the cover. I found this cover from google image. If you know the owner, I'll credit it**

**Warnings: OOC-ness, suck in grammars, typos, curse languages**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Rogue sighed heavily. Why he had to wait his foolish friend, Sting, in the middle of Magnolia City? The blondie guy told him that they will meet each other near the fountain. There was a bench too, so he went to sit down, and rest for a moment. But Sting hadn't come yet.. Is this one of that idiot trick or prank again? Ugh, he knew that how Rogue HATE joking around...! If this is another trick by his partner, he is SO going to strangle him in his Dragon Force

"Excuse me.."

As the Shadow Dragonslayer kept spacing out; wondered where Sting is, he was a little startled when someone was actually called him. He looked ot his left side and met a young woman that has almost similar aged to Yukino. But she looked more older than the silver-haired woman. ...And beautiful

"Would it be ok if I sit on the bench?," she asked with such a kind and sweet voice, pointing a spare seat

"Oh.. sure," he answered, letting this lady to sit beside him. But not too close like a couple. Who is this woman, he wondered. He couldn't helped.. but couldn't take his eyes off from her. She looked more beautiful than any other women he met

"What are you doing here all alone?," Rogue began to start the conversation. He's not a talkative person. But there's an really awkward silenced without saying anything else...

"Well, I was waiting for my two best friends. But it seems that they had some important business they need to do.. that's how it is," she replied, laughing awkwardly. It's really embarrassed that she had waiting for Erza and Levy for 3 hours. For fuckin 3 HOURS?! They should have told her a little sooner so she could returned to her apartment

"I see..," he began. "I guess we're on a same boat"

"A same boat?," the lady blinked confusely

"My friend told me that I should wait here... but it looked like he forgot too," the Shadow Dragonslayer told her. But his another guess is, Sting must have went to Magnolia City by the train. He was too lazy to walk on his own. So he took on it even if he had to suffer his motion-sickness. That guy.. he never learnt...

She then giggled all of a sudden. "Or maybe they want both of us meeting each other like Fateful Encounter," she said jokingly. Speaking of Fateful Encounter, she still remembered how embarrassing she was when she think Natsu wants to date with her

Rogue looked at her for a few seconds. He actually thought what she told him was true. But of course, he couldn't believed it

"I don't think they would ever plan that since Sting has never friend with anyone, other than Lector and Frosch," he replied seriously

A moment later, she yelled all of a sudden as which made him flinched. She yelled like as if something slipped her mind

"I forgot to introduce myself from the beginning," she laughed embarrassingly. "Anyway, my name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm a member of Fairy Tail"

"Fairy Tail?," he looked shocked and raised his eye brow

"Uh.. yes," she said nervously, something bad feeling might come...

"So you're one of the member that disappeared in the island?"

She nodded. "Yes. It's a long story.. But everything is back to normal now"

"I suppose..," that's all he could sat. There's no other word he would said anymore

"And you are?," Lucy asked him

"...My name?"

The blondie nodded. "Rogue Cheney, a member of Sabertooth"

"Sabertooth?," she blinked. She could sworn that she heard the guild name before. Is it from Romeo..?

"Something wrong?," Rogue asked, noticed that the woman's expression has changed

"Ah.. nothing really. It just that I've heard Sabertooth from somewhere,"s he muttered

"Sabertooth is one of the strongest guild in Fiore," he explained. "For 7 years, Sabertooth has also won straight ion Daimatou Enbu while you and the other Fairy Tail were gone"

"That's cool~!," she said cheerfully, and Rogues could see her eyes were sparkling.

"Sabertooth looks awesome," Lucy began to squeal. "I wish I could see them right now..," and starting to dream

Rogue watched her carefully and remained quiet for a moment. _No.. Sabertooth is the most painful guild you ever knwon..._

Sabertooth is the strongest guild because his master, Jiemma, treated them, included the Shadow Dragonslayer like a piece of trash. If they failed, he and his daughter, Minerva, will punish them so badly. That's why the Sabertooth wizards trained really hard and not to let Jiemma angry again

And Lucy look kind of innocent and sweet wizard. If she ever jouined Sabertooth, he sure that she couldn't stand the pain.. ...Hold on. Did.. did he just pitied her? But how...? ..and why? As a member of Sabertooth, he should treated everyone included fairies like a junk. ...But something stopped him. No mater what happened, he can't treat her like most Sabertooth wizards did

"Thank you..," Lucy aid as she finally stopped daydreaming of Sabertooth

".. For what?"

"For telling me about your guild," she replied. "And.. talking with me. I really enjoy it. I'm also glad to have met you"

"Me too...," he muttered

"..Hey Rogue"

"Yes?"

"I know this is all of a sudden but..," she paused and tried to have a courage to tell him something. "Can we.. be friends?"

"Friends?," he looked at her confusely

"Yeah.. we should hang out together sometimes"

He paused for a while and wanting to ask her why would she want to be with a guy like him.. but he couldn't asked that thought. He sighed softly and said:

"If that's makes you happy, then, I love to"

"Lucy looked quite happy and satisfied. She then smiled at him kindly. "I'm so glad. Well, I think it's time to return to my guild. I hope we could meet again, Rogue," she said, stood up from he bench, and left him while waving her hand and said goodbye

The Shadow Dragonslayer remained quiet, as always but waved at her back. He had to admit it, he really enjoyed having accompanied wit her. It's not that bad, actually.

"Rogue-kun, sorry we're late," Lector and Sting have finally arrived, and the blonde-haired Dragonslayer looked incredibly sick

_Just as he expected..._

"What happened?," Rogue asked

"Sting-kun had ride in the train for the fifth times now, the red exceed explained

_Serves him right_

"Let's go," Rogue said in monotone voice as he left them

"Go.. go... whe.. where?," Sting asked weakly. He looked really horrible

"Return to our guild. Where else?"

"No... No way! I'm too.. to.. too sick to walk anymore..! Can you give me a break already?!," the blondie yelled, and vomitted as Lector had prepared a paperbag for him

"It's your fault that I waited here for a long time," he sighed, continued to leave them

"Oi...! Wait up!"

However, nobody knew what happened to Rogue. Especially Lector, Frosch, and Sting. He was actually enjoyed being with Lucy

Meet with that Fairy girl is not a bad idea. He wondered if he could meet her again somewhere...

* * *

**Hope the story turned out great. I don't know what to say anymore.. but as usual, review and favourite/follow  
**

**The story is taking a place BEFORE GMG arc. Sorry cuz I didn't add Frosch speech because I didn't lmow what should I add about him XD**

**I'm sorry if the summary look lame or suck. If i add 'i suck summary' like people always do, i'm sure some readers won't read it. Cuz, it just makes the readers feel disturbing or annoy or something like that.. that's what i've heard from ichilover3's profile**

**Anyway, pls support this story. This is multi-chap, but I made oneshots of Rolu.**


	2. Rain

**A/N: I just wanna say that thank you for fav/follow, especially review. Review always inspired me to write a lot. So, give me a lot of review. But I won't accept flame. I will reply your reviews in the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Fairy Tail, the characters and the cover. I found this cover from google image. If you know the owner, I'll credit it**

**Warnings: OOC-ness, suck in grammars, typos, curse languages**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rain  
**

She dislikes rain. The world always feel depressed.. gloom.. and hopeless.. And one of the main reason she hate rain is her mother, Layla, died in the rain weather. Thinking about this rain is always think her dead mother. Why it have to be rainy days in Magnolia City? Kami should knew that how much depressed she is right now... However, she didn't hate Juvia. Just because Juvia is a rain lady, or a wizard who could control water and rain, that doesn't meant Lucy should despise her. She really glad to be her friend.. though Juvia should has stop seeing her as a rival... She always believed that Lucy had a crushed on Gray. ..But the one she fell in love is... Natsu.

As times goes flies, Lucy was hoping to return her apartment. She didn't feel in a good mood to go on a mission...

"Hey Lucy, where are you going?," the Fire Dragonslayer asked, noticed that she's going to leave with her light brown jacket

"I want to go home for today. Sorry Natsu," the blondie replied, left the guild. Her nakamas didn't try and stopped her. They knew how hurt she is when it comes to rain. So, they let her being alone for a while until the rain would stop...

Just as she was on her way to her apartment, the rain has begin to pour down even heavily. Damn it.. why hasn't she watch the forecast news or newspaper?! If she did one of those, nothing horrible happened to her...! The blondie then saw a big tree that could protected her from the rain pouring. And so, she came over to it, avoiding from getting rain again or else she'll catch a cold or fever.

"Why can't the rain stop already?," Lucy said frustratedly. Rain is always gives her a lot of bad memories... Her mother's death.. However her father became so cruel.. How she ran away... and a lot of things had happened to her... She hated those memories. But ever since she met Natsu, things changed into better. After all, Fairy Tail is her home now.. and family.. She laughed with them... cry with them... angry with them... and happy with them too... To her, Fairy Tail is a very special guild.

As the rain poured down even heavier than before, she quickly get away from the big tree and went on her way to her apartment and used her jacket as an umbrella.

"I should have watch the news!," she sighed heavily. Now she's really annoyed to this weather a lot! Magnolia City always had a clear weather. But why right now it begun to rain? If the only Juvia could stop this rain already. But still...

"...Lucy?"

A familiar male voice spoke to the blonde-haired woman. She tried t find the familiar man and it was none other than Rogue Cheney. The man's right hand was holding a red umbrella and on his left hand, he held a small plastic bag.

"Rogue..," Lucy whispered his name. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing...," the Shadow Dragonslayer mumbled. "I visited Magnolia City to buy something for my friend, Frosch"

"Visited? So that's means Sabertooth guild is not here?"

"No," he answered. "My guild base is on Crocus. So it take a while to get here," Rogue explained

"I see..."

The man noticed that Lucy used her jacket as an umbrella to protect from soaking and catching a cold. So, he lift his umbrella to her.

"You didn't bring an umbrella?," Rogue asked

Lucy laughed sheepishly. "I didn't know today there will be rain.. so I didn't brought it"

"Is that so? Then, I assume that you want to return to apartment, right?"

The blondie blinked twicely. How did you know about that?," she asked

"It's obviously rain today. So it's impossible to go on a mission with a weather like thia," he replied.

..Oh. That does makes sense. Who else going on a mission in the middle of rain? Besides Juvia of course. Of course she is a rain lady. Nothing horrible would happen to her.

"Yes... I was on my way to my apartment since I don't have anything to do in the guild"

"Well then, we should get going. The rain has starting to pour down heavily right now"

Lucy nodded, agreed of his decision. As they were walking, she realized that this man had helped her a lot. And she.. well, she didn't think she had ever help him though...

The Shadow Dragonslayer noticed that the blondie pulled his umbrella as if she wanted to help him to carry it. "Let me help carrying the umbrella," she said. "It's the least I can do since you've helped me a lot today"

He wanted to say something to her.. but he couldn't and understood too. He knew that Lucy is not a kind of spoilt little girl who would have anything from anyone. He was glad she's not a type of woman like that...

As the rain poured down, Rogue noticed that the blondie's face has changed. It's not happy or joy. It was.. sad and heartbroken. It was as if she lost something very precious a long time ago. ..Like him

"What's wrong?," he began to ask

"What?"

"You look sad lately. Is there something bothering you?"

He knew that it's not his business to know her problem.. but he felt like he need to know it... Maybe he could listened her story and help her.. Even if he couldn't help... he would glad to know a lot about her.

"Nothing really... I.. just hate rain, that's all," she whispered, continued walking

Rogue remained silent and letting her continued to speak. "When I was a little, my mom died while in the rain. That's why every time I look at it, I always feel lonely and how I lost her," she explained to him. The blondie also told him about how cruel her father is after her mother's death... how she ran away... how she joined Fairy Tail... Phantom Lord kidnapped her because of her father's orders... then, she met him again because he wanted to borrow her money to get to Acalypha Town... and when she disappeared in Tenroujima Island, her father has celebrated her birthday in each years.. until he died. She hate him once... but now.. now...

"I wish I could say that I love him too," she whispered. "If the only I could say it before I went to the island.."

"...I'm sure your father had already heard it," the Shadow Dragonslayer finally spoke. Lucy looked up at him.

"Your father and your mother are watching you from the sky," he said, stared on the cloudy sky. "Even though your parents are no longer here.. their souls right now are one of the stars. ...That's what I've learnt from my father"

"I didn't knew your father is so.. knowledgeable"

"That's because my father is...," he couldn't say his foster father is a dragon. Instead, he said, "My father is worked as a meteorlogy"

"That's makes sense"

As they've been talked a lot, the couple has finally arrived to Lucy's castle, also known as, her apartment. "You can stay in my apartment until the rain will stop"

"Oh.. it's alright. I have an umbrella. I don't want to cost you any trouble anymore"

"No, no.. you're not troubling me at all. Just be my guest, alright?," she said, pulled his arm, forcing him to enter the apartment. He sighed and had no other choice but to stay in her apartment

"Make yourself at him while I make a tea for you," the blondie said, went to the kitchen

As the Shadow Dragonslayer sat on the soft couch, he looked around the room and he could smell a strawberry scent. She must has loved strawberries a lot... He then took a glanced on a stack of papers on the desk. Curiously, he stood up, and took a peek on it, and read it.

_The townspeople of Yamano Town treated Sophia very cruel. Abusing her as if she is a monster, immortal and non-existent. However, only one person that would never treated her like that. Prince Leon. He took her and hired her as a servant. Ever since she worked with him, the prince has starting to fall in love with her and..._

"**DON'T READ IT!**," Lucy yelled, snatched the papers away from him. "I told you 'make yourself at home', but NOT touch my things"

"What are those?," he asked

"Well.. it's.. it's.. it's **NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS**," she yelled embarrassingly.

"Are you... by any chance a novelist?," he asked another question

That made the blondie flushed in red. No one can never know about her career. However, the only people who knew that she's a writer are Levy, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza. Levy is her trusted friend and she's the only girl who could read her novels.

"I told you it's not your business...!," she said, almost going t whine. "It's a little embarrassing..!"

The Shadow Dragonslayer remained silent and watched Lucy 'whining'. He never seen she acted like that before. ..is she always like that in the guild and apartment? He thought she could be a little gentle and innocent as Yukino. His guessed were all wrong, eh?

"Why are you embarrassing about?," he asked

"The novel that I wrote is not good as you think," she mumbled, avoiding looked at his crimson eyes

"..I think it's good," he said.

"Yeah, yeah... the story is strange and... wait what?," she asked, disbelief of what he said. Natsu and Gray had once read her one of her novel and they laughed as if her story look stupid and lame. Levy enjoyed a lot since she's a bookworm. Erza.. well, Erza could only grinned every time she read it. Which, the blondie had no idea what is she amused about...

"It's actually good," Rogue said it again. "It's just shows how Leon cares for Sophia so much. Even though she's just a servant to him, he still treated her kindly and deeply falls in love with her," he explained. "Can you.. tell me more about this novel?"

Lucy's face turned red like a tomato. She never thought someone would want to read her novels too! But Rogue can be a very kind person.. So... maybe she could trust him unlike those two idiots..

"Uh.. sure," she murmured. "The title of this novel is called Demon in love.. but there's no such things as a demons! Everyone called Sophia, the protagonist of female, a demon because she had a pale skin like a porcelain doll, a long purple hair and eyes. On his hunting, Prince Leon met Sophia in a forest. She realized that she had nowhere to live, so he hired her as a servant" she said. "I know how horrible the story is...," she laughed awkwardly

"It's great," he smiled. "But I think you also need to add the townspeople tired to make them separated.. and...," he suggested and helping her doing a novel

"Wow.. I didn't knew you like a tragic story"

"Actually, it happened to me along time ago...," he muttered, remembered how she breaking up and left him...

_Please, Rogue-sama.. It"s over... I never love you..._

It hurt him a lot. Those words were incrediblr hurt as if he had been stabbed. He didn't want to feel the pain anymore

"Rogue..?"

The Shadow Dragonslayer startled as Lucy called him. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing..," he replied, shook his head. "You should continue writing this novel. I would like to read it once you finish," he smiled kindly

"Of course," the blondie smiled at him back

As the time goes flies, the rain has finally stop. The Sun shines brightly, the grey cloud had lift away.

"Oh look! The rain has stopped," she said, took a looked at the window

"It seems that I should get going then," he said, brought the umbrella and went to the door to leave

"Ah, wait Rogue!"

"Hm?"

"Here, you can read this," Lucy gave him 3 thick, novel books. "You had helped me on writing novels. So in return, you can read the novels that I had finished writing"

"There are very interesting. Thank you"

"If you ever have a free time, maybe you can visit my apartment again"

"I will," he said

As he finally left the apartment, he took a looked on one of novel that the blondie gave him and read a few pages. The story that she wrote was really interesting just as he expected. Most of them were in romantic genre.. She must like to fall in love. But he had always been wondering whether she actually had a boyfriend or not.. Little by little, he starting to like spending times with her. Although, he hoped that none of Sabertooth wizards knew that he actually hanging out with the Fairy girl...

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Hope it turns out great. I was planning to finish this chap. until they arrived to Lucy's apartment. But Lucy's novel is just popped into my head. Oh yes, about the Sabertooth's base guild, i actually had no idea where they lived. So, i chose Crocus ;D**

**If something miss in Fairy Tail, just tell me. Cuz I don't read Rolu fanfic(there's lots of kick Natsu's team.. etc, etc) I prefer reading manga since I'm really disappointing that Hiro Mashima would only make Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, maybe ElfGreen canon. I love Gale and ElfGreen. What I dislike are Gruvia and Nalu**

**If you know Bleach, you must've seen this chap looks familiar. Cuz Ichigo hate rain, his mother died in the middle of rain and others.. of course, I really obsess Bleach a lot just as people obsess other anime**

**...I think I update this story too fast. Guess I was focus about Rolu a lot... XP**

**Chapter 1 reviews**

**Lucky Lucy Heart: I will try**

**Poison Bat: I'm glad you like it :)**

**Guest: I LOVE Rolu too. I hope I didn't messed up anything else**

**Elriclucy: I'll update as fast and as good as I could, thank you ;))**


End file.
